Le secret d'Asulia
by Lunou
Summary: Asulia est une jeune fille de 19 ans peu appréciée, notamment à cause de ses yeux: l'un est bleu, l'autre est doré. Chaque personne cache des choses: le mensonge et la trahison sont de faibles prix à payer pour conserver des secrets aux yeux d'Asulia. Si la jeune fille est prête à faire des sacrifices, jusqu'où ira-t-elle? (Rated T pour violence et injures entre autres.)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'observais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du taxi qui m'emmenait jusqu'au manoir des frères Sakamaki. L'attente devenait vraiment agaçante, mon adorable familier ayant trouvé inutile le fait de tenter de converser avec moi sans sarcasmes. Je faillis lâcher un soupir de contentement lorsque j'aperçus la demeure dans laquelle j'allais désormais résider au loin. Une fois mes affaires sorties du taxi - qui ne daigna même pas m'adresser le moindre regard ou la moindre parole, quel ingrat - je marchai vers l'immense grillage en argent délimitant l'entrée et l'ouvrit sans le moindre problème : il était déjà ouvert, je n'eus en réalité qu'à pousser un peu dessus pour entrer. L'atroce grincement me fit au passage grimaçer, rendant probablement mon ouïe défectueuse par la même occasion.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, je toquai quelques fois, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, et qui ne serait probablement jamais venue si je n'avais pas décidé de forcer sur la porte de mon épaule, étant à deux doigts de m'étaler par terre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit soudainement, lâchant un bruit similaire à celui émit par le grillage i peine deux minutes.

* * *

J'entrai à l'intérieur du manoir, observant avec attention l'intérieur luxueux qui se trouvait devant moi : tout était parfaitement rangé et nettoyé, et le carrelage sombre était traversé en son mileu par ce que je présumai être un très long tapis rouge. Une fois arrivée au bout du couloir, je vis un jeune homme qui me semblait êrte un peu plus jeune que moi dormir sur un canapé. Il avait des cheveux rouges légèrement plus clairs aux pointes, et un uniforme mis de manière assez spéciale : sa cravate était attachée autour de son cou comme une écharpe, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de boutonner sa chemise. Après quelques instants de réflexion, son nom me revint en tête. _Ah, Ayato, même pas foutu de nouer une cravate, hein?_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'approchai de lui de manière furtive, me penchant au dessus de lui et murmurant dans son oreille un léger :

" _Bouh_."

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

"AAAAAH!"

Très probablement surpris, il se releva d'un coup sec, me regardant avec un air duquel transparaissait plus qu'évidemment son incompréhension quant à cet acte.

"Mais ça va pas la tête?!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Je vais très bien, mais par contre, je ne sais pas si on pourrait en dire autant de toi." rétorquai-je de manière amusée.

"Tu ne feras plus la maligne lorsque je t'aurai...oh..!" une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque ses yeux recontrèrent les miens.

 _C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail._

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête? T'as vu un fantôme?" levai-je un sourcil, moqueuse.

"Tes yeux.."

"Ils ont quoi mes yeux?"

"Ils sont pas de la même couleur!"

"Non, vraiment? Tu m'apprends quelque chose, tiens..." riai-je, légèrement ironique.

Une troisième voix vint stopper notre conversation - et la réponse qu'Ayato s'apprêtait à me fournir au passage.

"Ayato, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ici au juste?"

Je reconnus son propriétaire tout de suite. _Reiji._

"Cette tarée m'a attaqué pendant que je dormais!" s'exclama Ayato.

"Je ne t'ai même pas attaqué, tu as crié pour rien comme un peureux de première catégorie..." soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée par sa mauvaise foi.

"Peu importe. Nous allons parler de ça dans un endroit plus calme." dit Reiji en regardant Ayato d'un air méprisant, avant de m'indiquer de le suivre, ce que je fis sans broncher.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que j'étais coincée dans le salon de la demeure Sakamaki en compagnie de quatre vampires : un psychopathe serrant fermement un ours en peluche contre lui, Kanato, un vieux pervers prêt à faire des choses pas très nettes avec tout ce qui est féminin et qui bouge, Laito, et enfin, Ayato ainsi que la seule personne ici qui était dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence, Reiji. Les quatre garçons débattaient sur un sujet des plus passionnants, si bien que je crus un instant qu'ils préparaient un exposé (voire leur oral du bac) sur le meilleur sujet de l'année : "pourquoi est-ce que cette humaine se trouve ici?"

Depuis le début du débat, je n'avais cessé de jouer avec mes doigts dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps plus vite, car sortir un livre de ma valise et me mettre à lire alors que ce qu'ils disent me concerne me paraîssait vachement impoli. Le volume sonore de leur petite joute verbale augmenta lorsque Subaru fit son apparition.

Une nouvelle voix se fit soudainement entendre, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant. J'aurai pu la reconnaître entre mille.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, il m'a dit qu'on allait avoir une nouvelle mariée et qu'on allait devoir la traiter avec respect."

 _Shuu_.

"Une mariée? Je dirai plus un sacrifice." marmonna Kanato.

"Vu sa carrure, elle ne passera même pas la nuit, fufu~." gloussa Laito.

"Oh, et on a pas la droit de la tuer non plus." ajouta le blond avant de bailler.

Les cris reprirent de plus belle.

"C'est une blague?!" s'exclama Ayato.

"Oh? Quel dommage, fufu~." ricana Laito.

"C'est complètement débile, je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de tuer une de ces saloperies d'humaines!" hurla Subaru, endommageant sévèrement le mur à côté de lui par la même occasion.

Profondément agacée par les évènements, je relevai la tête, frappai la table de la paume de mes mains et m'exclamai d'une voix agacée :

"Ça vous dirait de fermer vos gueules trois minutes histoire qu'on discute de la situation comme des personnes matures et censées, ou vous êtes trop cons pour?!"

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Kanato s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Je le devançai, d'une voix agacée :

"Oui, j'ai les yeux vairons, faudrait arrêter de me regarder avec cet air là parce qu'un jour, je vais finir par vous le faire bouffer!"

* * *

Après quelques fastidieuses explications quand à ma présence ici ainsi que quelques cris, Reiji me montra finalement ma chambre. Je finissais tout juste de ranger mes affaires. Je pris une longue robe de nuit, un bas de sous-vêtements et allai faire ma douche. Une fois ma toilette finie, j'attachai ma longue chevelure onyx m'arrivant mi-cuisses en queue de cheval basse avant d'aller dormir, complètement exténuée par cette longue journée et plus que contente de m'enrouler dans des draps chauds et moelleux, et me laissai grlisser dans les bras de Morphée sans plus attendre.

 _Demain est un autre jour._

* * *

Enfin, hihi xd.

Je publierai à mon rythme désormais, mais je m'assurerai de faire des chapitres qui me plaisent, parce que j'ai horreur de publier quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. J'aurai du le faire il y a quelques mois (désolée) mais je n'ai cessé de repousser les choses, faute de temps et d'envie, mais j'ai décidé de me bouger et de vous faire un cadeau pour Noël (en quelque sorte, haha.)

Sur ce, bonne fêtes de fin d'année, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Non pas à cause d'un cauchemar, non. Enfin, c'est tout comme, et pour le coup, j'aurai largement préféré me faire réveiller par une des mes éternelles terreurs nocturnes.

"Ara ara, aurai-je réveillé Bitch-chan? Nfufu~."

En effet, me faire réveiller par cet idiot de pervers en train de me lécher le cou, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. _C'est dégoûtant._

"Ne me touche pas." sifflai-je d'une voix glaciale en le fusillant du regard, me relevant d'un coup sec en lui dégageant la main qu'il avait posée sur le bas de ma jambe et tentait de faire remonter jusqu'à ma cuisse.

"Allez, tu ne pourras bientôt plus résister à mon charme, Bitch-chan~."

Je l'interrompis dans sa tentative d'approche en sautant hors du lit aussi rapidement que je le pus, et lui fis une clé de bras à l'instant où il posa son bras droit sur le mur se trouvant derrière moi en tentant de me couper toute porte de sortie. Le vampire aux yeux émeraude lâcha au passage un cri de douleur assez peu discret lorsque j'appuyai sur son dos avec mon pied, pour m'assurer de ma sécurité provisoire.

"Aïe!"

Je faillis d'ailleurs relâcher ma prise sur le vampire aux yeux émeraude lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un bruit violent, laissant apparaître le jumeau de mon prisonnier. Ayato nous scruta Laito et moi du regard, l'incompréhension qui régnait en son fort intérieur quant à la position dans laquelle nous étions se lisant très facilement dans ses yeux maintenant écarquillés de surprise et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il reprit contenance rapidement, et m'interrogea d'un ton qui voulait dire "j'exige des réponses, et tu vas me les donner".

"Oi, c'est quoi tout ce boucan, Pancake?!"

Laito et moi le regardions dans le blanc des yeux sans jamais prendre la parole, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et ne voulant pas expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé: Laito ne voulait pas sembler ridicule, et moi, je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

"Vous allez me répondre, oui ou non?!" commença-t-il à s'énerver.

"Haha, c'est que.." commença Laito.

"Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé immédiatement." nous interrompit Reiji en remontant ses lunettes d'un air agacé.

Il nous jaugeait du regard d'une manière plus que méprisante, comme s'il était avec des moins-que-rien. Ce petit air suffisant qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il parlait, en particulier lorsque je faisais partie des personnes auxquelles il s'adressait me donnait envie de le lui faire ravaler, peu importe la manière de laquelle je devais faire usage pour y parvenir.

"C'est de sa faute." répondîmes Laito et moi d'une même voix, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte admettre nos torts. Techniquement, je ne mentais pas : s'il n'avait pas décidé de me réveiller ainsi et de tenter sa petite aggression sur moi, à aucun moment il ne se serait retrouvé dans une telle position.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, tentant de m'assassiner du regard et je lui retournai son regard sans attendre.

"Vous deux..." commença le vampire aux yeux rosés d'une voix menaçante.

 _Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!_

Reiji arborait un air dédaigneux, regardant à tour de rôle Laito puis moi. Malheureusement pour moi, cet abruti de rouquin pervers décida d'insister.

"Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste essayé de réveiller Bitch-chan, puis elle m'a agressé...~" dit-it en affichant un semblant de moue triste.

"C'était de la légitime défense!" rétorquai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de me défendre et d'assassiner le rouquin qui se trouvait sous moi du regard.

Ayato souriait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'il lâchait par moments de petits gloussements. Il faisait de son mieux afin de supprimer son rire, en vain.

"Bwahahaha!" finit-il par exploser, riant à gorge déployée.

Dépassé par la situation, la seule réponse de Reiji fut de fermer les yeux et de souper fortement en se massant la tempe droite avant de reprendre la parole au moment où je crus m'en sortir saine et sauve, en me jaugeant du regard :

"Toi, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire."

* * *

Les garçons venaient de quitter ma chambre. Reiji m'avait donné mon uniforme et m'avait ordonné d'être en bas et prête dans 10 minutes, sans oublier de me passer un savon pour mes actes au passage - mais je dois admettre que ce qu'il m'avait dit était rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre. Je me préparai en vitesse, ne souhaitant pas être confrontée une nouvelle fois au vampire aux cheveux noirs. Une fois arrivée en bas, Reiji me regarda d'un air hautain.

"Au moins, tu es à l'heure."

Une fois les cinq frères manquant à l'appel arrivés, nous nous installâmes dans la limousine qu'ils possédaient afin de nous rendre au lycée. C'est bien évidemment un silence pesant qui régna dans la voiture durant le trajet. Un peu avant de descendre de la voiture, Reiji ne se priva pas de m'avertir.

"Tu es dans la même classe que moi. Interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé, aucune insolence, rien. Tiens-toi à carreau, je t'ai à l'oeil."

"Oui, oui, t'en fais pas maman." marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. _On donne des ordres, on se sent exister._

Le regard tueur qu'il me lança me fit comprendre que me taire aurait été une meilleure idée, et qu'il ferait probablement de son mieux pour faire des deux prochains jours un enfer pour moi afin de prendre sa petite revanche.

"Je te demande pardon?" me demanda-t-il l'air de dire "réponds et je t'en colle une".

"J'ai rien dit." répondis-je en arborant un sourire faussement angélique.

 _Voyons, jamais je n'oserai_ , ricanai-je en mon for intérieur d'une voix méprisante à souhait.

Nous descendîmes de la limousine, enfin arrivés au lycée après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Je suivis Reiji, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés au sol de manière à ce que mes cheveux puissent cacher mes yeux. Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que mes yeux bicolores retiendront l'attention de certains, alors autant me faire discrète aussi longtemps que possible. Attirer les regards sur moi, c'est bien une des dernières choses que je souhaite, surtout en ce moment. Cependant, mon désir de passer inaperçue fut vite stoppé lorsque cet abruti de professeur me demanda de me présenter ; "pour mieux m'intégrer" qu'il disait. Je relevai la tête, inspectant du regard mes _camarades_ de classe. Je lâchai un rapide "je m'appelle Asulia Teikushite et j'ai 19 ans" avant de foncer m'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre, à l'abri de la plupart des regards qui m'auraient scrutés si je m'étais assise devant (heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait plus de place). Le regard de mes nouveaux camarades se faisaient de plus en plus persistents.

 _Je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps._

Même si je l'aurai espéré, aucunes de leurs paroles ne m'échappa. "T'as vu ses yeux?" disait l'un, "Elle est trop bizarre" disait l'autre. La norme, quoi. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas traîner auprès de _leur_ quasi-totalité: les humains sont méprisables et méprisants.

* * *

Je ne me fis pas prier et sortis immédiatement de la salle de classe lorsque la sonnerie qui signalait la pause retentit. A croire que les heures de cours passent vite quand on dessine, mais pas assez. _Comment Reiji fait-il pour ne pas s'ennuyer, sans déconner?_ Je grimpai les marches des escaliers assez rapidement mais pas trop de manière à ne pas pouvoir m'étaler dans les marches, dans le but d'atteindre le toit du lycée le plus tôt possible. _J'espère que je pourrai avoir la paix pendant au moins la moitié de la pause._

J'admirais tranquillement le ciel sombre de minuit, perdue dans mes pensées, la froide brise automnale me fouettant les joues, qui ne laissaient pas apparaître la moindre rougeur. _Comme quoi, avoir des pouvoirs en rapport avec le froid, ça sert._

Une nouvelle présence ne m'étant pas inconnue se fit tout à coup sentir derrière moi. _Je connais cette odeur..._

Je me retournai en un éclair, créant une longue et fine lame de glace que je pressai fermement contre la gorge de mon agresseur, qui lui me pointait une arme à feu sur la tempe.

 _Alors, c'est bien **lui**._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je fusillai mon interlocuteur du regard, resserrant ma prise sur ma lame en serrant les dents.

 _Alors c'est bien_ _ **lui**_ _!_

Je continuai de le scruter du regard tandis que lui arborait un sourire méprisant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux gris, pointant toujours son arme sur moi.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?!_

"Je suis surpris de te voir ici, _Asulia_."

"Et moi de même, _Hideki_."

Je le scrutai de mes yeux hétérochromes, tentant de déceler le moindre mouvement qu'il tenterait de faire dans le but de s'attaquer à moi. Je remarquai également qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu: les mêmes cheveux gris clair légèrement emmêlés, les mêmes yeux doré foncé avec leur même légère lueur orangée, et le même air de petit con méprisant qui se sentait exister quand il confrontait d'autres personnes avec son rictus de débile, comme s'il était fier de ses actions, ce qui est probablement le cas.

"Ahh, si seulement j'avais pu rester plus longtemps~. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons l'occasion de régler nos différents bientôt." rigola-t-il de sa voix insupportable.

"Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi, pour quelqu'un dans une position aussi délicate. Tu ferais mieux de remettre les pieds sur terre, si tu veux mon avis." sifflai-je.

"Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'être prudente, parce que je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt, _Asulia._ "

Je dématérialisai mon arme en même temps qu'il rangea la sienne, s'en allant je-ne-sais-où. Je sortis du toit, et me décidai à explorer un peu l'école. _J'y resterai pendant un bon bout de temps, alors autant connaître les lieux, histoire de savoir m'y repérer lorsque ce sera nécessaire._

* * *

J'avais eu le temps de faire un tour rapide du lycée durant la pause, accompagnée d'une délicieuse boisson sucrée qui m'avait faite me sentir un peu moins seule - si si, je vous jure! - et que je m'étais d'ailleurs payée dans un des distributeurs de l'école. Enfin, quand je disais que c'était un tour rapide, je ne rigolais pas, j'ai vraiment fait le tour du lycée aussi vite que je le pouvais, ne voulant pas m'éterniser dans ces couloirs qui me semblaient presque sans fin, trop effrayée pour affronter mon sens de l'orientation minable.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours et ne me fis pas prier pour retourner dans ma classe : Reiji s'y trouvait aussi, et je désirerais éviter de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de me réprimander, surtout vu le petit évènement qui m'avait valu ses foudres avant d'arriver au lycée. Je me dirigeai vers ma place sans attendre, et je sentis le regard de braise du vampire aux yeux magenta se poser sur moi lorsque je passai devant lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça?_

Je me décidai à ignorer la tentative de meurtre visuelle de Reiji tandis que je m'assis à ma place, posant mon coude sur ma table et soutenant ma tête à l'aide de ma main, le voyant du coin de l'œil se retourner vers le tableau.

Je lâchai un léger soupir tandis que le cours continua. Je n'étais définitivement pas enchantée à l'idée de reprendre les cours dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu, encore moins à l'idée de devoir passer ce que je supposais être le restant de mes jours aux côtés de six vampires à propos desquels je ne connaissais quasiment rien, si ce n'est leur nom et prénom.

Complètement désintéressée et profondément ennuyée par le cours qui était en train d'avoir lieu, je laissai mon regard errer dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se poser sur le ciel de minuit, légèrement illuminé par la faible lueur de l'astre blanchâtre qui y régnait.

 _Tiens, c'est bientôt la pleine lune..._

* * *

En fin de compte, le temps ne passa pas aussi lentement que ce que je m'étais imaginé. J'étais à présent dans la limousine, toujours accompagnée des six frères à l'instar de l'aller direction le lycée, sauf que cette fois-ci nous faisions le trajet inverse direction le manoir Sakamaki. Similaire au précédent, ce trajet me parut aussi relativement long, probablement parce que j'étais assise entre Laito et Shuu : le premier n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances ("Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire un petit tour dans ma chambre en ma compagnie, bitch-chan~?"), et le second me regardait se décaler vers lui dans l'espoir d'échapper à la tentative de rapprochement physique du vampire aux yeux verts sans réagir, probablement plongé dans ce que je supposais être un état apathique quasi-total.

Je priai intérieurement pour qu'une quelconque intervention de Reiji me sorte de cette situation - ce qui ne se produisit pas - et je fus plus qu'heureuse lorsque je pus enfin sortir du véhicule. Je fis un aller simple vers ma chambre et m'empressai de faire ma toilette puis de me changer dans mon pyjama - une robe à manches longues s'arrêtant à mes genoux de couleur bleu indigo, sans ne me faire déranger par un quelconque vampire. Cette nuit là, je fus contente de retrouver mes draps mœlleux et me réjouis de la bonne nuit de sommeil que j'espérais avoir.


	4. Chapitre 4

J'eus le plaisir d'avoir une nuit de sommeil entière, sans aucun désagrément : quel bonheur! Je saisis mon téléphone et regardai l'heure : 18h24. Nous partions de la maison pour les cours aux alentours de 20h30, alors ça me laissait du temps.

Je me redressai et m'étirai tranquillement, puis me levai et m'habillai en prenant mon temps, sans pour autant trop traîner : une paire de sous-vêtements simple, un T-shirt noir ample - qui était deux tailles au-dessus de la mienne - à manches longues et s'arrêtant en dessous de mes fesses, un jean noir cintré et une paire de baskets unie sous laquelle j'avais bien évidemment enfilé des chaussettes. Je passai par la case salle de bain, en profitant pour me rincer le visage et coiffer mes cheveux noirs, et attrapai un livre dans ma valise avant de sortir de ma chambre, direction la salle à manger pour me prendre quelque chose à mettre sous la dent.

À peine je mis un pied hors de ma chambre que je rentrai dans quelque chose de dur, manquant de m'étaler par terre, réussissant miraculeusement à m'agripper à la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Je levai les yeux afin de trouver la cause de ma quasi-chute : Shuu se trouvait juste devant moi.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là..?" demandai-je, en haussant un sourcil.

"Mh, je passai juste..."me répondit-il d'une voix désintéressée.

"OK... Euh, dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où-"

C'est à ce moment précis que mon estomac gargouilla, semblable à  
une baleine qui hurle. Je rougis, embarassée, et Shuu me devança, prenant la parole avant moi :

"Si tu cherches la cuisine, c'est en bas sur ta droite."

"A-ah, merci..." le remerciai-je d'une voix gênée.

"Mhh..." me répondit-il, si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse.

Je m'empressai alors de reprendre ma route vers la cuisine d'un pas, afin de me trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Je dévalai les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et continuai mon trajet jusqu'à ce qu'une voix réprobatrice m'interrompe :

《Tes manières sont vraiment déplorables.》

Je soupirai intérieurement. Parce que le fait que je ne descende pas les escaliers comme une demoiselle bien élevée, ça allait changer quelque chose à ta vie?

《Tu m'en verras désolée.》rétorquai-je avec ironie tout en faisant une révérence moqueuse.

Il renifla avec mépris avant de remonter ses lunettes, très probablement agacé par mon "insolence" (je suis prête à parier que c'est comme ça qu'il appelle mon excédent de répondant) avant de reprendre d'une voix froide :

"Enfin, je vois que tu es levée et habillée. Tant mieux, je n'ai donc pas à venir te chercher pour t'annoncer que nous allions petit-déjeuner."

Ah, bien sûr. Vu que je vivais désormais chez des vampires, je devais donc m'habituer à leur style de vie, ce qui incluait donc apparemment prendre le premier repas de la journée à 19 heures.

"Et on mange où?"

"À ton avis?" soupira-t-il d'un air agacé.

Ça, c'était mérité. _A moi et mes questions idiotes..._

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, hors de question que nous attendions une humaine aussi insignifiante que toi pour commencer à manger. "

 _"Gneugneu, humaine insignifante"_ mimai-je hautainement en mon fort intérieur.

"J'arrive... " soufflai-je d'une voix contrariée.

Le repas fut très... peu commode, si je puis dire. Il s'était déroulé dans un silence complet et des plus pesants, à l'exception de quelques tentatives de Laito cherchant à se rapprocher de moi de manière perverse qui avaient été interrompues par Reiji, pour changer, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Ma nouvelle vie au sein de ce nouveau lycée (et également au sein de cette nouvelle maison) fut très répétitive durant la semaine qui suivit ce fameux repas (à savoir me lever, m'habiller, manger, aller en cours, revenir et esquiver les six frères, me doucher puis dormir), et nous y sommes maintenant : le début de ma deuxième semaine depuis que j'habite chez les frères Sakamaki.

Je descendis de la limousine et suivis Reiji direction notre salle de classe avec notre premier cours de la journée, à savoir maths. Je me déconcentrai bien vite, trop occupée à gribouiller des dessins dans la marge de ma feuille pour prêter attention aux paroles de notre professeur. De toute façon, j'ai déjà vu ce sur quoi porte le cours, alors je n'hésiterai aucunement à m'épargner la peine d'écouter si je peux le faire. Les cours qui suivirent furent aussi ennuyants que le premier, à part pour les sciences - probablement une des seules matières qui retient mon intérêt.

Je pris mon temps pour prendre mes affaires et sortir de la salle lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la pause du "midi" retentit au sein de l'établissement et me dirigeai vers les toilettes, histoire de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs, arrivant à destination, et c'est lorsque je me retournai afin de m'en aller que quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

"Ouch!" lâchai-je d'une voix étouffée.

"C'est toi, n'est-ce pas?" siffla mon interlocutrice à mon égard.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs, attachés en une queue de cheval haute et aux yeux de même couleur que ses cheveux me faisait face. Elle doit sans doute avoir un an de moins que moi, vu le physique qu'elle a.

"Hein?"

Elle renifla d'un air méprisant avant de reprendre, en pointant son index vers moi :

"Ne fais pas l'innocente! C'est toi qui vit chez les Sakamaki et qui a rejoint le lycée la semaine dernière, non? Je t'ai vue arriver avec eux!"

"Euh, oui, c'est bien moi..." fis-je en haussant un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait sans pour autant comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

"Huh! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils trouvent à une fille aussi pathétique que toi!" siffla-t-elle avec dédain.

 _Deux minutes qu'elle me parle, pourtant je crève déjà d'envie de lui en coller une._

"Dans tous les cas, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois arrivée avec eux?" soupirai-je d'une voix passablement énervée.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein..? Eh bien, c'est très simple, tu vois: Reiji est à moi, et tu tournes beaucoup trop autour de lui à mon goût, alors si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis avec moi, tu vas arrêter de le côtoyer, hm?"

Le "Reiji est à moi" fut de trop pour moi, si bien que j'avalai ma salive de travers et m'étouffai dessus, ce qui masqua au passage l'éclat de rire qui avait tout juste menacé de m'échapper.

"P-pardon?!" parvins-je à lâcher avant de tousser, m'étouffant toujours.

"Tu as très bien entendu!" me répondit-elle.

"T'as une case en moins, non? T'es sûre que tu vas bien?" lui demandai-je incrédule.

Son air hautain se tordit en un rictus haineux qui laissait transparaître tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard.

"Je ne permettrai pas à qui que ce soit de me parler comme ça, et surtout pas à un _monstre_ comme toi!" cracha-t-elle.

 _Cette sale petite..._

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'autorisation d'une idiote au QI négatif qui croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle pour exprimer mon avis, en particulier lorsqu'il est fondé." rétorquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle ricana d'une voix moqueuse avant de reprendre :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce serait dommage que les Sakamaki te voient d'un œil suffisemment mauvais pour t'éviter, non?"

"Que..."

Elle me saisit par le cou et me plaqua violemment contre un des miroirs qui se trouvaient à ma droite.  
Je retins un gémissement de douleur en sentant les éclats de verre me transpercer le haut de mon dos, et lui jetai un regard assassin.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir ainsi en me provoquant aussi ouvertement?" ria-t-elle.

J'aggripai son poignet et l'enserrai aussi fort que je le pouvais afin de lui faire lâcher prise, avant de le lui tordre, ce qui la fit crier.

"Ahhh! Espèce de..."

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'entendis jamais la fin de cette phrase. Je vous épargnerai la suite, mais ça ne s'est pas bien finin ni pour elle, ni pour moi, ce qui était probablement la raison de mon retour à la limousine avec un bon quart d'heure -que dis-je, une bonne demi-heure- de retard, la tête baissée, suivant un Reiji furieux d'un pas traînant. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture sous les regards curieux des autres vampires, dans un éternel silence qui fut bien vite interrompu par la voix chargée de reproches de Reiji :

"Ce n'est pas croyable, cela ne fait même pas un mois que tu as intégré le lycée, et tu n'es toujours pas capable de te tenir correctement. Quel conduite lamentable..."

Je dérivai complètement lorsqu'il commença à énoncer ce que j'avais fait subir à la brune insupportable qui était venue m'emmerder quelques heures plus tôt -et qui avait pris largement plus cher que moi niveau blessures, je peux vous l'assurer-, tamponnant ma tempe droite avec la compresse imbibée de désinfectant que l'infirmière avait eu la gentillesse de me passer histoire que j'aie pu tenter arrêter quelque peu le saignement avant de m'être faite oralement assassiner par le directeur.

Je marmonnai un "ça va, je l'ai à peine frôlée" approximatif qui me valut un regard noir de Reiji et un énième avertissement de sa part, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules indifférent qui me garantit ma mort prochaine par empoisonnement.

Je me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre lorsque je fus sortie de la limousine après une série de reproches et menaces interminable, direction la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et me douchai puis enfilai un "pyjama" (un vieux jogging et un sweatshirt à manches longues beaucoup trop grand) et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon haut afin d'observer les blessures que m'avaient causé les éclats de verre.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas l'occasion d'observer mes blessures vu qu'à l'instant où j'eus fini d'attacher mes cheveux, deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes épaules, les tenant fermement. Je relevai la tête vers le miroir et eus un mouvement de recul lorsque j'y apreçus le reflet de Shuu.

"Qu'est-ce que..-uh!"

Je grimaçai de douleur lorsque l'emprise de Shuu se resserra brusquement et qu'il fit glisser son bras droit afin d'enserrer ma taille, approchant dangereusement son visage de la plus grande des blessures, qui se trouvait quasiment sur le dessus de mon épaule droite et qui s'était remise à saigner.

"H-hey, si tu me mords, tentai-je en saisissant ses avant-bras, je-nhhhhh!"

"Quelle femme bruyante..." marmonna-t-il, ses crocs plongés dans ma blessure, avalant mon sang à grandes gorgées tandis que je resserrai mes mains, m'appuyant de plus en plus sur lui au fur et à mesure que ma vision s'assombrissait.

"S-si tu continues, essayai-je de l'avertir d'une voix tremblante, je v-vais finir par..."

Ce furent les derniers mots qui m'échappèrent avant que je sombre dans les ténèbres, mes jambes cédant sous moi, sentant l'emprise de Shuu se resserrer autour de ma taille afin de m'empêcher de m'écrouler à terre.


End file.
